My Willabeth Drabbles
by Anonymous2009
Summary: My own set of Drabbles for Willabeth enjoy. This is a mordern day Willabeth.
1. Marriage

Ok this is my dabbles!!! Willabeth. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth's Prov:

I stood in the bride's room with my maid of honor and my bridesmaid. Emily, my maid of honor and my sister, came over to me and helped me tie the bow on my wedding dress. I said

"Emily? I'm nervous." She smiled and said "don't worry about it sis." She had married last week to Jack Sparrow and now I was marring Will Turner, it's funny really we both ended up

marring pirates. I looked at her and said "I don't know if I can do this." She said "You can. I'll be right there beside you." We heard the cue and they headed out in to the church. I heard

the wedding march and Me and my dad walked out together. I stood up at the alter with Will. I stumbled backwards and my sister caught me. I blushed a deep shade of red. and turned

my head. Will said "Elizabeth, It's OK. " I turned back to him then ran out of the church crying. Emily came after me. She caught up with me and said "Elizabeth What's wrong? it's alright."

I looked up at my older sister. Will came running out shortly after. He looked at me and said "Elizabeth. Are you OK?" he knelt down next to me and I said "no. I'm so embarrassed!!!"

Will looked up at Emily and she said "Hey, It'll be alright." I closed my eye's tightly. I said "Could we postpone our Wedding?" Will said "Yeah. Emily could you go tell them that we

decided to postpone the wedding?" She nodded and left. I sighed and looked up at him. "Will this wasn't our dream wedding we were planing!! Everything went wrong!" He chuckled

and said "Hey don't worry. So this one had a few mishaps., no biggie." I said "A few? Will a few would be like you forgetting the rings or Jack finding rum on his shirt. Having the dress

rip, and stumbling backwards are the WORST things that could possibly happen at a wedding." He sighed and helped me up and Emily came over to us and said "OK Everything is set."

Me and Will said "Thanks." I sighed and headed to the tree when I fell again. Emily and Will Ran over to me. I looked up and sighed. Emily helped me up and she said "are you Ok?" I

nodded and Will said "I'll check in on you tomorrow if you want me to Elizabeth." I smiled and said "OK. Thanks Will." I left with Emily and I got to my apartment. Emily said "Do you

want me to stay with you tonight?" I said "No It's alright." She said "OK let me see the ankle." I shook my head no and she said "Come on." I sighed and she looked at my ankle .

She said "don't worry it'll be better in the morning, I'll call you in the morning."

* * *

2 weeks later Elizabeth's Prov:

OK it's the wedding day again. Everything was going right. I stood up again next to Will and The preacher said "Do William Jonathan Turner II Take this women to be your Bride?" I

looked at him and he said "I do." I smiled as the preacher said "and do you Elizabeth Claira Swann Take this man to be your husband?" Will looked at me and I said "I do." The

Preacher said "You may kiss the bride." Will kissed my long and hard. Then we went home and to my apartment and made love.


	2. Willabeth fight 1st time

OK this chapter takes place a 6 weeks later ;} I own Emily, and Kara so far.

* * *

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat on the couch waiting for Will to come home, when our maid, Kara, came in and said "Mrs. Turner?" I looked up very fast and said "Yes Kara?" She said "you have company. I told him you weren't up for company." I said "It's OK. He can come in." Jack came in and said "Ahoy Lizzy!" I said "hi Jack. What's wrong? You look troubled." He said "I am troubled." I sighed and said "What about?" Will came in and Will said "Hi Jack, Hey Elizabeth." I gave him a hug and Jack said "I need love advise." Will and I said "WHAT? Yeah we are in NO WAY going to give you love advise!!!!"Jack said "Please!!!" I chuckled and looked at Will. "We got help him... I know lets start with the appearance." Will said "No Elizabeth..." I sighed and said "I know, I was only joking." Jack stormed off angrily. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. Will said "You OK Elizabeth?" I said "I don't know Will. This morning I was fine, Then I felt sick. I don't know what to do." I started to cry. Will pulled me close and said "Do you think we should, you know, check to see if your pregnant?" I looked up at him and I said "Yeah we should... I just don't know what I'm doing anymore Will." He chuckled and said "Yes you do Elizabeth. Come on let's... go to the doctor's OK?" I said "OK." I went out to Will's Mustang-convertible. He got in the driver's side and I got in the passenger's side. He said "Don't worry Elizabeth." We got to the doctor's, and I took the pregnancy test. Will put his arm around me protectively, and the doctor said "OK We'll give you a call when the test comes back." I nodded and I turned to my husband. Will said "Thank you." I nodded and we left. We got home and I said "Will? I'm tired. Do you mind if I go get ready for bed?" He said "no go ahead. I'll be up in a little bit alright?" I nodded and said "Thanks Will." I went upstairs and changed. Just as I was brushing my hair I heard a knock. I said "Come in." Will came in and said "Elizabeth?" I turned and said "Will, are you OK?" he came over to me, and said "Here let me brush your hair please." I looked at him and said "OK." he smiled, and he brushed out my hair. I started to cry uncontrollably. Will turned me around gently, and said "Elizabeth, are you OK?" I looked at him and said "not really." He gave me a hug, and said "Honey, it'll be OK. Whatever is upsetting you, we'll get through it. I promise." I looked at him, and said "It's just a really bad dream that I had last night. It's been bothering me all day." He moved me to his lap, and said "Do want to talk about it? Sometimes talking helps." "OK. Well we were sitting at the table just me and you when someone from my dad's place came and told us that he was murdered!!" He gently rocked me back and forth. "SHH it's OK. It was just a dream." I calmed down while he rocked me back and forth. He smiled gently and said "hey we better get some rest alright?" I said "OK. I love you Will." We went to bed. In the morning I darted up crying. Will stirred beside me and sat up and said "Elizabeth?" I looked at him and I said "A bad dream." He looked at me worriedly. I said "I'll be fine Will." I lied back down and started to drift to sleep.

* * *

Will's prov:

I chuckled as my wife slept. I got ready for the day. I heard Elizabeth stir in bed and I sat next to her and said "Elizabeth.. It's OK." She said "Take me with you to work." I said "Elizabeth...I can't." I said "Why not?" He looked at me almost in tears. I said "What is it?" He said "Never mind. I'm going to be late for work. Bye." I left the room almost mad.

* * *

OK This chapter's DONE


	3. Baby news

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sighed and got ready for the day. The phone rang and I heard Kara pick it up. She came into the room and said

"It's for you miss." I took it and nodded for her to leave.

I said "Hello Turner's residents Elizabeth speaking." The caller said "Elizabeth? It's me Emily." I said "Hey Em. How are you?" I could hear her sigh and then she said "I'm pregnant!" I said

"WHAT?! Totally not fair!!!I'm older I should be pregnant first!!!! I got to go. I'm meeting Will at his work." I hung up and I got my coat on. I said "I'll be back later Kara." I went out to my car and drove to the shop. I sighed and knocked on the door saying "Will?" He opened it and said "Elizabeth. Come in honey." I walked in behind him and he said "Hey you

alright??" I looked at him and shook my head no. He gave me a hug and said "What is it?" "Well you know how I am older? Well my sister got pregnant before me!!!" He said "Calm

down. Come on Elizabeth, Want to help me with the sword making." I said "I don't know. Would you even let me?" He gave me a look and said "Would I even ask you if you wanted

to help me, If I didn't even want you to help?" I chuckled and said "I geusse not. I just wanted to be sure." He chuckled and said "It's OK. I love you." I said "I love you too." We got to work, when suddenly I fainted.

* * *

Will's Prov:

I dropped to my knee's and said "Elizabeth?" She moaned and said "Will???" I looked at here and said "SHH It's OK. Come on stand up." I gave her my hand and helped her up. I said "Elizabeth are you OK?" she said "I didn't eat breakfast." I sighed and said "Elizabeth, honey, are you gonna be OK?" I said "Yeah Will I'll be OK. Just do you have anything I could munch on?" He said "Sit on the chair for a minute. I'll check Liz." I watched her sit on the chair and I went to my little kitchen. I opened the cupboard and hollard out to Elizabeth saying "Are cracker's OK?" She hollard back saying they were fine. I got her the cracker's when my cell rang. I picked it up and said "Will Turner."

Kara said "Mr. Turner, The doctors office called and asked for you to call him back."

I hug up and turned to Elizabeth. "I think our results are in." she smiled and said "Call and find out." I called the doctors and they said "Hi This Dr. Sparrow's office how can we assist you?" I said "You guys just call the house and me and the Mrs. are at my work we were just wondering what yall called for?My Wife's name is Elizabeth Turner." She said "Yes her test just came back. It's positive."


End file.
